Damn it Greg!
by myumyuneko
Summary: Summary: When Greg starts dating a girl Rodrick get's insanely jealous. He wants to make sure that Greg knows that he's his and NO one else's... He's in high-school here by the way. Warnings: Possessiveness, rape, incest, language, death Not of Rodrick or Greg, but of a OC . If these things disturb you then don't read.
1. Meeting Misty

**Author's note: **_This sort of just came to me randomly, but that seems to happen with all of the stories that I type up. Anyways, enjoy and please, please review!_

**Summary:** _When Greg starts dating a girl he get's insanely jealous. He wants to make sure that Greg knows that he's his and NO one else's...(He's in high-school here by the way.)_

**Warnings: **_Possessiveness, rape, incest, language, death (Not of Rodrick or Greg, but of a OC). If these things disturb you then please, just hit the back button. After all, no one's asking you to read this?_

**Disclaimer: **_Obviously, I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Rodrick, Greg, or any other characters from the book/show._

_####################################################################################_

_(Greg's P.O.V.)_

_How could one even begin to explain the feelings I have towards this girl, by my side and holding my hand? It's impossible. My heart is fluttering uncontrollably, I'm sweating so much that I'm worried she'd be grossed out or worse. Her hand slipping away from mine! I kept my face low and to the ground, I knew, I just knew that it was red! So what was her name? Her name was just as beautiful as she was. Her name was Misty May Rose..._

_I was surprised when she, who in my own opinion, was the most amazing, spectacular, and kindest girl in the whole school-asked me out. Me, a whimp, a nerd. An awkward short dork. Of course I said yes! Why would I have said no? I'd have been crazy. She laughed at all my dumb jokes, leaned on my shoulder whenever she got tired, and-I'd listen to all of her troubles in return, all of her worries I'd listen to her, comfort and console her to the very best of my abilities._

_I've never been more happier than I was-with her. She made everything brighter, the grass was greener, the clouds whiter, and my smile had never been bigger! I feel so comfortable with her that I share everything with her! I mean everything! I don't even need to write down anything anymore because of her. Just as I tell her everything, she tells me everything. So, with all the time we were spending together, I just figured that it'd be a good idea to bring her over to my house to let her meet my parents!_

_I'd already met her parents after all! What could go wrong?_

_So, we started walking to my house, we had already talked to her parents, they said that it was a wonderful idea to let their daughter meet my parents. Our relationship was growing, and it was very strong! I really had high hopes for the two of us in the future. Who knows, maybe we might even get married!_

_My eyes twinkled at that thought and I rose my head a little higher now. "You'll love my parents." I said, turning to her with a smile on my face. She laughed like she always seemed to do before she talked. "Oh really? Ha ha, I'm sure I will!" But then, that's when another thought came to me and I bit my lower lip. "And-there's one thing though..." She tilted her as if asking a silent question of, 'what?'_

_"My brother, my brother Rodrick is a total ass, and he can be a real shit at times. I don't want him to scare you off though!" She laughed, shaking her head, letting her blonde curls swing all over the place as she did so. "Don't worry honey! I can't get scared off that easy, it'll be fine!" I scratched the back of my head. Even though I was scared of my older brother, I wouldn't let him scare her off!_

_When we got to my house finally, I gently took off her coat and placed it on our coat rack. Then I showed her where to put her shoes, near our coat rack was a small rug where the shoes were all placed. I could feel a pair of eyes burning into my back, but I simply ignored it and ushered Misty into the kitchen. Mother, and father were already sitting down, chicken cooked, along with some corn, mashed potatoes, and gravy-all laid out neatly on the table._

_The plates out, as well as the silver wear. I noticed three empty chairs, and pulled out a chair for Misty which she gladly took. Everything seemed to be going perfectly. Except. Where was Rodrick? What if he was planning to jump out at any moment and humiliate me or pull a prank on me?  
_

_Misty grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. "Your parents seem nice, don't worry, I'm having a great time!" She gave me one of her best reassuring smiles, and I really couldn't help but to feel a little better. I leaned over to give her a small kiss. I wasn't ashamed that my parents saw us. I didn't care, but-Rodrick walking in made me become afraid. I pulled away and picked up my fork, quickly stuffing a piece of chicken into my mouth. _

_Noticing my strange behavior, I saw Misty turn to see my older brother-he was probably wearing black like he usually did I assumed. "So, the twerp's got a girlfriend now huh?" He sneered, and I lowered my head even more, stuffing more food into my mouth. Misty frowned, folding her hands on top of the table. "What an awful thing to say! He's your brother." I didn't see it, but I could picture one of Rodrick's eyebrows raising in question at her._

_"Why don't you shut-up, bitch." "Rodrick! Language! This is Greg's guest-er girlfriend!" "Pfft, whatever, later." I rose my head just enough to see him grab a leg of chicken and start walking away..._

_I then looked over at Misty; giving me another one of her reassuring smiles..._


	2. Confrontation

Summary: When Greg starts dating a girl he get's insanely jealous. He wants to make sure that Greg knows that he's his and NO one else's...(He's in high-school here by the way.)

Warnings: Possessiveness, rape, incest, language, death (Not of Rodrick or Greg, but of a OC). If these things disturb you then please, just hit the back button. After all, no one's asking you to read this?

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Rodrick, Greg, or any other characters from the book/show.

#################################################################################

Normal P.O.V.

Greg, even though he was scared, was also furious right now, with his older brother's behavior towards his girlfriend. He, with as bold as he was, still-knocked on his brothers door. "RODRICK! RODRICK! I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU RIGHT NOW! OPEN UP THE DOOR!" Rodrick, was actually a bit startled by this, impressed, but also quite mad as well. He threw open his door, arms crossed. Greg fell to the floor, looking up at his brother with wide, wide eyes.

Quickly, he scrambled to his feet. "What did you want now exactly?" Greg dusted off his shirt and pants, clearing his throat and tightening the tie around his neck. "Next time Misty comes over here you are going to be polite! And-and apologize to her!"

Rodrick's P.O.V. (Sorry about switching so fast, just bare with me please!)

He couldn't be serious, could he? He was standing up to me now? Me? Because of that little shit _Misty?_ And how dare he get a girlfriend when he's mine! That's right. He's always been mine. Greg was just standing there in the doorway, not one foot passing into my room. Smart. He was acting brave enough, but his shaking gave it away. It gave it all away. I grabbed Greg by his tie, yanking him into my room.

He gasped, trying to wiggle away from me. I shut my door and threw him onto my bed. He gave a little, 'ouff!' and bounced a couple of times before shaking his head and looking at me with his wide eye again. I loved his fear, seeing him scared, scared of me. I grinned, slowly strolling on over to my bed, pushing him back and climbing over him. "You think your so tough now, huh? Grow a pair finally? I've got news for you little brother, you are mine. You will always be mine. You will always belong to me and me alone."

I hissed right into his ear. "I don't care if you have grown a pair or not yet, I can assure you that I will always be on top, no matter what. You think what I've done to you in the past is bad? You have NO fucking idea what I could do to you. I could destroy you, right now if I wanted to, and it'd be easy too." He was trembling, his eyes shaking. But I wasn't done yet. "If you don't break up with Misty, then she will break, got it?" He didn't move. I went closer. "I asked you a question, answer it."

His eyebrow twitched, it looked like they were going to knit together, but they finally settled into furrowing. "No." Just two letters. I growled. "What did you say?" He wiggled underneath me, trying to get up into a sitting position. "I said no! I love Misty..." "You what?" "I love Misty!" He repeated, sending me into a complete rage. "No you don't. You don't love her damn it Greg!"

**Author's Note: **_I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short, the next one will be much longer though, I promise you!_


	3. Of nightmares and break up

**Author's note: **_This sort of just came to me randomly, but that seems to happen with all of the stories that I type up. Anyways, enjoy and please, please review!_

**Summary:** _When Greg starts dating a girl he get's insanely jealous. He wants to make sure that Greg knows that he's his and NO one else's...(He's in high-school here by the way.)_

**Warnings: **_Possessiveness, rape, incest, language, death (Not of Rodrick or Greg, but of a OC). If these things disturb you then please, just hit the back button. After all, no one's asking you to read this?_

**Disclaimer: **_Obviously, I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Rodrick, Greg, or any other characters from the book/show._

_#######################################################################################_

Greg's P.O.V.

I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared. Terrified, petrified! I'd called his bluff, bringing her over, and made out right in front of him. It was a bad idea, it was a stupid idea. And now? Now Misty was paying the price. Rodrick had knocked me and her both out. When I awoke, I heard screaming. When I tried to move, I couldn't. I was tied up, tied into a chair tightly. The lighting wasn't so good, where ever I was. A single swinging bulb gave me the only means of light.

When my eyes finally seemed to have adjusted in the dimly lit room, I spotted Misty, and I spotted Rodrick. What I saw scarred me, for life. Rodrick was standing over her-naked form, he was fully clothed though-but that's not what scarred me-it was the fact that Misty was bleeding. Bleeding everywhere.

Oh god. Why was this happening? Why was Rodrick doing this? Why?! It just made no sense! And she was screaming, screaming so very loud-it was almost impossible to even here myself think! "Help, help! Oh god, oh god! He's killing me HELP, HELP!" I wanted to help her, wanted to break free and save her, but I couldn't. I could do nothing as my brother repeatedly slashed my girlfriend bare body with a sharp knife covered in red.

There was gashes everywhere, blood spewed from the varies cuts that he had made on her. Blood oozing out of a particular big gash around her breasts, incredibly close to her throat. Dangerously close to her throat even...

"Stop! Rodrick stop! Just-just let her go! Kill me instead!" He did stop too, but only for a moment. Turning his head to stare coldly at me, directly into my eyes. I shivered, shuddered. "Please..." I begged. "Don't kill her! Please, please!" He kept his eyes locked into mine, raising up the knife; plunging it into Misty's heart. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I wailed, tear rapidly streamed down my cheeks.

Then-I woke up.

I was sweating, sitting upright in my bed, breathing fast.

I Grabbed my cell phone, calling up Misty. **"Hello?"** _"Misty? It's Greg..." _**"Oh hi Greg! How are you?"** I bit my lip, a tear rolled slowly down my cheek. _"I-Misty. We need to break-up."_ I could hear her gasp through the phone and let my eyes shut. **"What?! But why Greg? I thought that we we're doing so well and-."**

***Click.***

###############

Rodrick grabbed me while I was walking through the halls. "You aren't going to school today." He told me simply. I looked up at him as if he was crazy. "Excuse me? What did you say?" "D-d-d-did I stutter? I said that you aren't going to school today!" I crossed my arms and settled for giving him a sharp glare. "And why not exactly? I have a project to do with Rowley!" Without me, Rowley would be helpless-and so would our grade.

"Because I'm homeschooling you from now on." I bursted out laughing, until-I saw his face that is. "Oh wait, shit. You're serious, aren't you?" He leaned closer. "What do you think?" I turned, and started running down the stairs, it didn't seem like he was going to follow me. "MOOOOOOM." I found her in the kitchen, I flailed my arms all over the place. "Are you crazy? Letting ME get home schooled by-by RODRICK?!"

She turned towards me, calmly taking off her yellow rubber gloves. "I am not crazy Greg, you're brother is actually on the honor role in his collage, you'd be surprised at how smart he is Greg. Besides, this will save us a lot of money!" I huffed. "But Rodrick and me never get along! What made you think of such as horrible awful Idea anyways, huh?" "Well it wasn't-." She started, only to get cut off by none other than Rodrick.

"It was my idea Twerp, I wanted to bond better with you." I twisted around to him angrily, pointing a accusing finger at him. "That's a big stinking lie!" He smiled and shrugged. "Oh well, you're stuck with me now, weather you like it, or not."

"This is so unfair!" I shouted. "I'm NOT letting him teach me!" While fuming, I stomped past my mother and Rodrick, up the stairs, and back into my room. Slamming the door behind me, hard, and then quickly locking it just in case one of the two wanted to come in. I didn't want to see either of them right now. I was pissed.

There was a light rapping on my door. I ignored it and jumped into my bed, putting my pillow over my head. "Sweetie, I know you are mad at me, but you'll see, this is all for the best in the end!" I mumbled in response. "Anyways...I'm going to head off to work now-Whenever you're ready, Rodrick'll be ready to teach you-something!" I squeezed my eyes shut. "Yeah, whatever. Good-bye!"

Later-my stomach rumbled-groaned. My body was betraying me! So, sighing, I got up and walked over to my door. Unlocking it and stepping cautiously out of my room. A habit of mine, anyways. "Hey twerp." I nearly jumped out of my skin. "AHH! God Rodrick! Don't do that!" He rolled his eyes. "Hungry." I was about to yell at him some more, mouth open; brows furrowed. But I couldn't deny-"Yes...I'm hungry." He nodded. "Yes well, come on then. I'll make you something to eat."

I rose a brow. "YOU are going to cook-for ME?" His arms crossed. "Yes dipshit. I _cook_ do you have a problem with that?" Quickly, I shook my head and looked away. "Not at all, I was just surprised-that's all." "Whatever."

When he finished, I was even more surprised to find out that Rodrick not only cooked, he cooked VERY well...This was all so strange. Was I still dreaming? Rodrick was apparently smart and knew how to cook! This couldn't be real, could it? "Are you done eating yet?" I looked down at my plate. It had been so good that it was already gone! "Uh, yeah-yeah I guess so..."

"Good, then clean up your plate and then come to my room and we'll start with your first lesson." With that being said, he walked away and I got up. Going over to the sink so that I could wash off my plate, and after drying it I put it away in the cupboard. I still was pretty short, so I had to use my tippy-toes.

It was also pretty strange that he was asking me to go into his room to study. Shaking my head, I shrugged it off. I rapped lightly against his door. "Come in! Don't waste my time." "Right, okay." I turned the knob and pushed the door open, closing it behind me. He clicked some button, and I heard something behind me click.

"So-." I cautiously sat down on his bed, he eyed me, but didn't yell or say that I had to get off. "What subject are we starting with first?" He seemed to be thinking about it, turning to his bookcase and running his fingers along the books. "Well-haven't you always liked science?" I shook my head. "That was in _middle school_ I more a fan of history now." "Science it is." I opened my mouth to protest, but he sent me a sharp look.

"Rodrick? I confused I-." He pushed me back onto his bed, but this time he was more gentle than he was before and-the different thing was that now his lips were connecting to mine. Even though we were brothers-this didn't seem wrong. In fact, it felt-right! My eyes closed; my heart raced as my lips pressed back against his...I wasn't scared, I wasn't scared at all. In fact, for some reason, I felt safe.


	4. Moving out with big bro!

**Author's note: **_This sort of just came to me randomly, but that seems to happen with all of the stories that I type up. Anyways, enjoy and please, please review!_

**Summary:** _When Greg starts dating a girl he get's insanely jealous. He wants to make sure that Greg knows that he's his and NO one else's...(He's in high-school here by the way.)_

**Warnings: **_Possessiveness, rape, incest, language, death (Not of Rodrick or Greg, but of a OC). If these things disturb you then please, just hit the back button. After all, no one's asking you to read this?_

**Disclaimer: **_Obviously, I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Rodrick, Greg, or any other characters from the book/show._

#####

Greg's P.O.V

The next day when it was just me and Rodrick-I heard the doorbell ring and knowing my brother probably wouldn't get up, I pushed myself up and off of the chair I was sitting in. I opened the door and was surprised to see Misty standing there, looking oddly calm. "Oh-uh, hi Misty..." She smiled, taking one step forward. "You weren't at school today-are you sick? Do you have a temperature?" The palm of her hand pressed itself against my forehead before I could answer her.

"Hmm, no fever."

"Uh yeah, I'm not sick..." Confusion dawned over her face."Huh? Then why." I figured I'd cut in. "I'm being home schooled now. " Her eyes widened a bit, a smile still on her face. "Oh! Is you mom or your dad teaching you now?" I shook my head. "No, my brother."

"Oh."

She said again-this time it was a little more forced.

"What are _you _doing here bitch?"

My brothers voice called. Misty's eyes rose briefly. "Well, even though Greg and I are no longer together-I missed him at school today and I was just wondering if we could hang out!"

"I don't think so." I grabbed Misty's wrist. "We're going to the park." I turned so I was facing him. He stepped forward. "No" Practically a hiss. "You aren't." "Good-bye!" I slammed the front door shut. "Greg..." Misty started softly. "I'm sorry." Knowingly she nodded. "It's okay."

I ran a hand through my hair. "You were my first girlfriend and I think that maybe I'm just not ready-you know?" "Greg." "And it's nothing to do with you I mean-." "_Greg._" "You are truly wonderful. Really you are." "Greg! Sweet heart. You are still holding my wrist-and pretty tightly to." I look down. Blushing a deep red, I dropped her wrist and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Misty, can I ask you a favor?"A simple nod. "Can you-please take care of Rowley?" "Of course! Don't worry!" We stopped at the swings. "Are you gonna be okay when you get home?" I squeezed my eyes shut. "Probably not." In fact, Rodrick was going to kill me when I got back. I was pretty sure of that...

"Why is your brother so protective of you anyways?" I shrugged. "I don't know honestly!" I let my hands fall into my lap. "He's just been-acting so strange lately...I can't exactly explain it." She pumped her feet back and forth. As I continued to talk with Misty, I didn't even notice my brothers car until it was to late. "GREG!" I shut my eyes. "Well, shit. It was nice knowing you Misty." "Ah, Good luck Greg!" "Thanks. I'm really going to need it."

########

Normal P.O.V.

"Rodrick. I-." "Don't. Just don't even talk to me right now." Greg gulped. Rodrick opened Greg's door, yanking him out of the car and dragging him into the house by the collar of his shirt. "Rodrick! Please! I-I'm sorry!"

Rodrick pulled Greg into his room. Pushing him onto the bed. Rodrick held Greg still, forcing his lips onto his. "Mine." He breathed on his lips. Greg shivered. This time there was no love in the kiss, Rodrick was being more rough and less passionate. Greg feebly pushed at his older brothers chest. Shaking his head. Frustrated Rodrick finally pulled away. "Stop doing that!"

"You enjoyed it the first time!"

"Not the point and I'm NOT yours!" Greg slowly started to get up, but Rodrick stopped him. "You are mine Greg. And we still need to discuss your punishment." He turned around. "Punishment? What punishment?" "Well. I'm moving out and your moving i with me."

"Say what now?"


	5. Something not boring?

"Wait, Rodrick, just because your moving out doesn't mean you can bring me along like some object!" Greg complained, as he was dragged by his older brother. "I already got mom and dad to pack your things and okay it." Rodrick said, shoving Greg into the car.

"Without asking me?" Rodrick sighed. "I knew you'd act like this, which is why I didn't ask and just did." Rodrick explained as he drove, seeing Greg pout.

"By the way, It's an apartment with only one room." That did it. "One room! How will we change, and I though you liked your space!"

Greg exclaimed,waving his arms around frantically. "We're here, and would you stop complaining?"

After they got unpacked, Greg layed on the couch, watching TV.

"Rodrick!" He called. "Yeah?" Came Rodrick's voice from another room.

"Can I just sleep in here?!" Rodrick suddenly rushed into the living room, looking furious. "No! Absoultly not!" Rodrick snapped sharply.

"Why not?" Greg asked, utterly confused at why his brother was so mad.

"I own this house, I make the rules, your sleeping with _**ME!**_" Greg was starting to get scared. Scared of his older brother and why shouldn't he? I mean, he was just acting so strange lately and not like himself! "It's time to eat, go sit down." Greg wordlessly followed his brother's instrution's.

They ate in silence. Greg washed the dishs, being so used to doing it before he moved. When he finished, Rodrick grabbed his wrist and began pulling him into the bedroom. "Bed. Now."

Greg climbed into the left side of the king sized bed when Rodrick had let go.

Greg scooted as far as possible away from his older brother. He heard a disapproving growl, he was completely shocked when Rodrick wrapped his arms around Greg, pulling him flush against his brother's chest. "Mine." He growled out.

Greg's eyes were wide. He tried to pull away, but his brother's grip was to strong to get out of. Presuming his brother to be asleep, he sighed in defeat, eventually being able to sleep.

Greg woke up extra early, changing into a black hoodie and some blue jeans with rips in the knees.

Rodrick walked into the smell of pancakes being made. Greg turned his body half way, spatula in hand. Smiling with closed eyes. "Hey Rodrick! I thought I'd make some pancakes for us to eat!"

Greg pronounced enthusiastically. Rodrick smiled warmly at the sight of Greg cooking.

Rodrick went up to Greg, wrapping his arms around Greg. He rested his head on Greg's shoulder. "R-Rodrick-wha~what are you-." Rodrick cut him off.

"You look so cute in that apron Greg." Gulping as anxiouty crept It's way up, Greg forced his attention on cooking.

"Pancakes are done!" Greg proclaimed, noticing the pancakes being done, useing this as an excuse to pull away from Rodrick's arms. He sat with Rodrick, after, of course setting the table first.

"Since when did you learn how to make pancakes?" Rodrick asked. "Since when did you become so clingy?" Put in Greg, in response Rodrick growled slightly but continued.

"Well anyways there pretty good." Greg shrugged. "Thanks, I guess. Hey Rodrick? Don't you have work?" He asked, once they'd both finished.

He went to wash them, remebering to take the apron off. "Hm yeah, what time is it?" Greg whipped his hands off on his jeans. He looked at the stove, which had the time digitaly.

It flashed tweleve thirty. "Tweleve thirty,what time do you leave?" Rodrick sighed. "Soon, I got to get changed into my uniform."

Rodrick got up from his seat, heading into their room Greg flopped down on the couch. Rodrick left. When Rodrick was coming back in ten minutes, before he was done with work,(This is a major time skip if you didn't know) Greg decided he should clean himself up.

He went into the bathroom. Stripping himself of his clothes and turning on the shower. Greg pushed the curtain open and then closed to cover himself. He relaxed into the warmth the water provided, sighing contently.

The water slowly going down on him. Rodrick got home from work, he heard the shower running, then stop. Rodrick smirked, seeing a towel, wrapped and tied at his little brothers waist. Rodrick couldn't help but stare at his younger brother.

Greg, however didn't seem to notice, he was to busy drying his hair. Rodrick saw that his brother, was all wet from his shower, dripping on the tan carpet some. With his eyes freely gazeing at his younger brother's skinny frame. That's when Greg looked up to see his brother, stopping his drying and smiling at him.

"Hi Rodrick, you're home! I just thought I might take a quick shower." 'Always so cute, so alluring...' Thought Rodrick. Nervously, Greg kept his smile placed on his face.

"Well-uh. I guess I'll just go change."

Rodrick frowned in disapproval, looking and seeing it was noon, according to the clock. He went into there room, Greg was wearing blue jean and a grey tank that seemed extremely loose to Rodrick. Rodrick licked his lips. Greg was sprawled out on the bed.

"I'm bored Rodrick! There's nothing to do around here Rodrick!" Whined Greg, stretching, making his shirt go up. This caused  
Rodrick to see a good amount of skin.

"I know what we could do that's NOT boring..."

**Author's end note:** _So...How'd I do? First chapter that I've ever done with this story OUT of first person! What's going to happen to sweet little Greg? What does Rodrick have in mind? Stay tuned to find out what happens next time in- Damn it Greg! ~Also-I'm very very sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than usual. Damn brain needs to think a bit better right?_


	6. Still bored? I wanna watch Swamp People

**Author's note: **_This sort of just came to me randomly, but that seems to happen with all of the stories that I type up. Anyways, enjoy and please, please review!_

**Summary:** _When Greg starts dating a girl he get's insanely jealous. He wants to make sure that Greg knows that he's his and NO one else's...(He's in high-school here by the way.)_

**Warnings: **_Possessiveness, rape, incest, language, death (Not of Rodrick or Greg, but of a OC). If these things disturb you then please, just hit the back button. After all, no one's asking you to read this?_

**Disclaimer: **_Obviously, I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Rodrick, Greg, or any other characters from the book/show. You know it probably wouldn't be a 'kid friendly,' show anymore._

_Rodrick threw off his tie, climbing over his brother. Immediately sensing something bad coming from his brother, he started to push at his brothers chest. "Uh, you know-never mind. I-I can find something to do on my own!" Rodrick shook his head. "No. You're the one who wanted something to do-so I'm going to give you something to do!" Greg had an awfully bad feeling about this..."W-what are you going to do?" Rodrick smiled and slid a hand up Greg's muscle shirt. (Even though he really didn't have any muscles)"What are you doing!"_

_Greg squealed, trying to get away from his older brother. Aggravated, Rodrick stopped for a moment. "Would you just relax?" "NO I WON'T RELAX! I can't relax when you are touching me like this! S-Stop touching me! Damn it Rodrick!" Grinning, Rodrick got off of him and leaned back._

_"Hey Greg?" Greg sat up, looking at his older brother questioningly. "What now?" Rodrick snickered. "Still bored bro?" Greg's eyes widened, and then narrowed. He growled, grabbing a pillow and throwing the pillow at his brother's still laughing face. "Well are ya?" Greg rolled his eyes. "Not the point!" Rodrick rose one brow. "Oh? Then what, pray tell, is the point? Hmm?" Greg opened his mouth and then closed it. "Agh. Whatever." Greg fell back, head falling onto his pillow._

_Rodrick laughed again, snuggling close to his little brother. Greg didn't try to push him away. This was alright, fine with him. Snuggling was nice, and Rodrick seemed to be a bit gentler at the moment. Might as well enjoy it while he can, right? "Can we watch some TV?" Rodrick shrugged, Greg took that as a okay and grabbed the remote from the near by bedside table. Switching the Tv on and turning it to the history channel. One of the earlier episodes of Swamp People was playing. Greg smiled, wiggling around so that he could see better. Rodrick eyeballed him curiously. "How much do you love this show?" Rodrick asked him, looking over his little brother's face. "It's my favorite show! Greg responded, smiling and looking at the Tv with sparkling eyes._

_"What's it about?"_

_"It's about Cajun's from Louisiana hunting Alligators."_

_"Oh, that's pretty cool."_

_"It's better than cool!"_

_"Who's you're favorite person on the show?"_

_"I don't have just one, I have two!"_

_"And they are?"_

_"Willie and Tommy. Both are extremely HOT~!"_

_Rodrick frowned. "I see..." Greg pushed him playfully. "Oh shut up now! Stop being such a jealous prick and let me watch this already!"_

_When the ad's started coming on, Rodrick had many more questions for Greg. Greg was really starting to get annoyed by him now. "Why do you like Willie and Tommy so much anyways, huh? Willie's missing two teeth, did you know that? Plus, he's a smoker and I know how much you hate it when you know, or you see someone that is smoking. Tommy seems so hyper. Why is that, huh? He's so child like. This looks like some seriously dangerous shit too! It's really annoying and why are they're voice like that? So strange...I can hardly tell what they are even saying! Ugh. Why do you watch this? We should just turn the channel and watch something else. There's better things on Tv then this anyway. Better than watching people hunt alligators and risk they're lives!"_

_Greg hit the headboard with the back of his head and groaned. "Seriously! How many more questions are you going to ask?" Rodrick huffed. Crossing his arms one over the other. "Well I just wanted to know why you thought that these guys were so great and-hot! What's wrong with that anyways?" Greg closed his eyes. "They are cool, and smart, and strong, and highly courageous! There is not enough words in the English dictionary." Rodrick shrugged. Greg turned around and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Rodrick." Rodrick blinked a few times. It was-unexpected getting a sign of affection from Greg. He was even more shocked when Greg snuggled up to his chest._

_Seeing a rare opportunity, he ran his hands through his hair slowly, and very gently. _

_"Goodnight Greg..." _


	7. Of video games

**Author's Note: **_UGH! OH MY FUCKING GOD! My chest hurts so much today, well whatever enjoy this chapter! I got a Beta so it's super special super better I did it all for you. My lovely readers~! Oh! And please do remember the fact that the more reviews I get, the more chance YOU have of getting another awesome chapter! Spoilers anyone? Well to bad! The only thing that I can give away is that the next chapter will please you all greatly I'm sure! So uh, with this being said, read on readers!_

**Summary:** _When Greg starts dating a girl he get's insanely jealous. He wants to make sure that Greg knows that he's his and NO one else's...(He's in high-school here by the way.)_

**Warnings: **_Possessiveness, rape, incest, language, death (Not of Rodrick or Greg, but of a OC). If these things disturb you then please, just hit the back button. After all, no one's asking you to read this!_

**Disclaimer: **_Obviously, I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Rodrick, Greg, or any other characters from the book/show. You know it probably wouldn't be a 'kid friendly,' show anymore._

_When Greg woke up, he was met with the sight of his older brother's strong chest, nestled in his arms. He giggled and wiggled around, trying to get out of his arms. This only resulted in Rodrick's arms wrapping tighter around him._

"Mm. Good morning."

Greg gave a nervous little laugh. "Uh, yeah good morning, couldja let me go bro? I've got to make breakfast." Rodrick reluctantly let him go. Immediately he stretched his arms out, hearing his chest give a small pop, and his arms a crack.

"What are you gonna be cooking?"

Greg shrugged. "I don't know, scrambled eggs maybe?" Greg pushed himself off the bed.

"Will toast be included?"

"Well sure! Why not?"

Greg pulled out the toaster from one of the boxes. Some of the boxes were still not unpacked, out of the two's pure laziness. "One or two pieces of toast?" Rodrick pulled his chair back; sat in it, and scooted in. "Two, I'm starving! The food gonna be done soon?"

"Patience is a virtue dear brother!" He said, giggling and waving his spatula around in the air, cracking two eggs and letting them sizzle in the frying pan.

"Regardless, you'd better not make me wait for too much longer or else!" Greg rose a brow; turned to face Rodrick, while leaning back against the stove. "Or else what?" Rodrick leaned forward. "Or else you'll be getting punished, severely." Greg shook his head, ignoring the strange twinkle in his brothers eyes. "Well it's a good idea everything's done now, then, isn't it?"

Greg gave Rodrick a spoonful of scrambled eggs and two pieces of toast with peanut butter slathered on it. Greg didn't feel like eating any breakfast though, and Rodrick looked up at him. "Eat." He said, though it sounded more like a command. "What? No that's okay, I'm not very hungry right now. I'll eat later." Greg made a dismissive wave, picking up Rodrick's plates. Rodrick reached out to grab Greg's wrist, tightly he pulled him close. "I said EAT Gregory! You need to keep up your strength, it's important!"

Greg yanked his arm free and set some dishes down in the sink.

"Well by now, everything is probably cold." Rodrick glared at Greg's back, while his little brother threw away what was left of the scrambled eggs "That's wasting food!" Greg gave a small shrug; he started washing the dishes. "Don't you have to work or something?" Greg asked, running a rag over a plate. "No, not today." "Well how about band practice then?" Rodrick scooted back. "Why do you seem so eager to get rid of me all of the sudden?" Greg rolled his eyes, setting the now clean plates back in the cupboard.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you jeez Rodrick!" Rodrick stood up, pushed his chair back hard enough for it to cause the table to move some. "You want me out so that you can sneak out of here!" Greg slammed his rubber gloves into the sink. "Well I shouldn't have to sneak out of here in the first place! I should be able to just go outside and play with my friends! At the least, I should be able to go outside and get some much needed fresh air! Greg stood his ground, now that he had said what he'd wanted to, he was going to stick to it. Greg and Rodrick were now in a show down. It was a matter of who would crack first. Shockingly it was Rodrick. "You can leave this house, as long as it is with me." Greg thought about that. It was sort of a victory, right? "Can we go to the arcade?" Rodrick nodded and instantly Greg's face lit up. "Yay!" He sped over to the door.

The arcade had released a new game that had Greg VERY excited. It put you into a world full of dead, flesh-eating, rotting corpses. Also known as zombies, and even though it wasn't, everything looked, and felt like it was actually real! Greg had been dying to play it. "Ready?" A voice called out. "Begin by first selecting a weapon, then-get ready to kill some zombies!" Greg looked through all of the weapons before deciding upon a gun and Rodrick decided to pick a long sword. "Ready!" They both called out at different times. The scenery around them was a grim sight, but it was to be expected really.

The sky was dark, and a mix of colors. Black smoke rose of in the distance, along with the very faint glimpse of a fire and it was dark, but of course it was dark. Tall buildings, of which some weren't completely intact, were casting long eerie shadows. A lot of the windows were broken, leaving sharp pieces of glass to lay around the buildings. Greg took careful note of it along with other things. Like the rise of inhuman moans. That is when finally the two brothers caught sight of the undead flesh eating monsters.

They moaned and groaned, some were fast, and some were slow. One thing for sure was that the less banged up ones were the faster ones so he aimed at them first. Rodrick ran forward, and released a battle cry. He slashed the sword through two zombies right off the bat. Greg shot at one trying to get his brother from behind. Blood splattered onto Rodrick's face. He wiped some of the blood away from his eyes. He stuck his sword in one of the zombies getting to close to him.

Greg was shooting down as many zombies as he possibly could. They seemed to be coming from everywhere around them now, popping up randomly more and more for every one that they killed. A never ending wave of them. Rodrick jumped up into the air and spun around,slaughtering many of the zombies in they're places. Inky black blood came out from them and spewed out onto Rodrick. "Rodrick! I'm out of bullets over here! I could use some help!" Shouted his brother, who, now was only using his gun as more of a bat to protect himself. Smashing the gun against the skulls of the undead. Hearing satisfying cracks.

Tinted blood oozed out of them, they dropped to the floor instantly but more were coming, surrounding Greg. They snapped at him, flashing awful jaws at him with rotted teeth laying inside, and black sludge pooling out from the mouths. It was really a sickening sight to behold. The graphics though, for this game was truly outstanding. "I'm coming to help you! Don't worry little bro!" Rodrick shouted, cutting up the zombies in his way.

"Well hurry! I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to hold them off!" Greg broke the gun on the last swing to a zombie near by him, and he instantly cursed his terrible luck. "Rodrick!" Just as one of the zombies was about to bite him, Greg slammed his foot down hard against it's stomach. It vomited and fell back. Rodrick elbowed a zombie behind him, it stumbled back but didn't vomit or fall like the last one. A back kick finally managed to take it down though. Greg's fists connected to another one. He gave it a flurry of punches before it could even try and bite him.

A huge, monster of a zombie jumped onto him, and knocked the breath out of him. The zombie rose it's hand, it's nails were long and looked sharp enough to have been claws. Greg waited for the impact to come, but it never did. Greg blinked. It's stomach split open and the contents inside of it all poured down onto his shirt. "Rodrick! Holy **! Just in time!" Rodrick grabbed onto Greg's hand and pulled him up with ease. "Come on, just watch my back for me!" Greg nodded quickly, getting behind Greg.

The game ended when Greg called it quits. "Today was really fun!" Greg followed after his brother when he pushed opened the door. "Greg I haven't been completely honest with you." Greg paused in taking off his coat. "Huh?" Rodrick motioned for Greg to come into their shared room. Greg followed him; sat down on the bed. "When we-do something fun like this, I expect something in return." Greg tilted his head. "Like what?" Rodrick paused to look his brother over.

"Just - a kiss is all." Greg froze, gulped, and gave a small nod of his head. "Okay...Just a kiss then?" Rodrick slowly walked over to his brother. "Yes, just one little kiss." Greg leaned up, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling his brother closer. He gave him a kiss, but only on the cheek.


	8. Of messed up antics

**Author's Note: **_Ah well I'm sure you'll enjoy this one A lot of chapters aren't going to be that long though, this one's a longer one. Ah ah ah, so, anyways I hope you like it! Remember to leave reviews! Love you all. If any of this disturbs you I'm really not sure why you are here. Hit the back button now! Last warning, this chapter contains Oral sex!_

**Summary:** _When Greg starts dating a girl Rodrick get's insanely jealous. He wants to make sure that Greg knows that he's his and NO one else's...(He's in high-school here by the way.)_

**Warnings: **_Possessiveness, rape, incest, language, death (Not of Rodrick or Greg, but of a OC). If these things disturb you then please, just hit the back button. After all, no one's asking you to read this!_

**Disclaimer: **_Obviously, I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Rodrick, Greg, or any other characters from the book/show._

_Rodrick frowned, Greg pulled himself away from Rodrick; started to squirm himself under the large blanket, but Rodrick stopped him._

_"That was not a real kiss Greg, and you know it too!" _

_Greg grabbed some of the covers and pulled them up to his chest.__"You weren't specific with what kiss you wanted." Greg smugly smirked, until his brother's face darkened considerably. Greg bit his lip. What scared him the most? He couldn't even see his brother's face. It was hidden by his long dark bangs._

_"More specific huh? Fine, I'll be more specific with you. Much more specific. I've been gentle with you. I've taken baby steps with you. I have been able to control myself for so long. But I cannot simply control myself any longer!" Greg scooted his behind back a little bit. His brother was advancing closer to him. Rodrick reached out, and grabbed the middle of Greg's shirt, other hand supporting him by resting on his back. Lips crashed against each other. Greg pushed at his brother's chest, eyes closed, and eyebrows furrowed._

_Rodrick forced his way into Greg's mouth. Exploring familiar territory. Greg pounded his fists against Rodrick's chest, tears rolled down his cheeks, making it down and the tiny drops splashed onto the blanket. Rodrick pulled away, Greg was looking at him with wide eyes; with tears coming down. _

_"Why are you crying?!" He yelled at him. "I haven't even done anything to you yet!" He grabbed Greg's shirt again, this time ripping it off of him. "Rodrick!" Greg squealed, backing up until his back hit the headboard. Rodrick's eyes freely roamed over his little brother's chest. He crawled forwards, keeping his brother in place with his hand planted firmly on his stomach._

_"What are you doing!" Rodrick slapped his other hand over Greg's mouth. "Shut up." He muttered, lowering his head. He flicked his tongue out across his brother's left nipple. He forced Greg's legs to spread with one of his knees. Sliding his hand off his brother's stomach, he used it to tweak and pull at the nipple that he wasn't covering with his mouth. Greg withered under him. Rodrick pulled himself up, knee still placed in between Greg's legs to keep them spread._

_Rodrick unbuttoned Greg's pants, and unzipped them; tugged them down fast._

_ "Rodrick! Stop this! P-please!" _

_His brother ignored him; tugging down his long black boxers after his pants. _

_"Stop, stop! Please Rodrick!" _

_Greg pleaded, trying to squirm away from him. "Don't worry, you'll actually enjoy this, I'm sure..." He ran his finger tips across his brother's length. This caused Greg to shiver at the strange sensation, this - certain tingling coaxed it to life slowly. _

_"You are putty in my hands, Greg. You'll be coming into my mouth in no time at all!" Rodrick chuckled; Greg trembled. "D-Don't Rodrick...Don't!" Greg gasped out weakly. "Don't? DON'T?" Rodrick flicked his tongue at the base of Greg's member, where a vein was. Greg moaned; shivered. "But even with your mouth saying that, your friend down here is saying another thing to me. It's even standing at attention for me even!"_

_Greg was about to say something else, but Rodrick dove down and silenced him by taking his member into his mouth. Greg threw his head back, tiny moans slipped past and escaped from his mouth. Rodrick was able to take all of Greg's member into his mouth. Greg was only about five or four inches, not even very thick either. He found a comfortable pace to go at, in which he could bob his head up and down to._

_Greg's moans were increasing, becoming louder, and slipping out of his mouth more freely. It wasn't very long until Greg said, "I-I'm, I think I'm going to - I think I'm going to-." His cum rushed out, going into Rodrick's mouth. Rodrick grinned, swallowing all of it, pulling off of Greg's member. Licking off his brother, and milking him for every drop that he could get. "Yum." He'd said after finishing, and giving a laugh along with it. Greg shivered pulling up his boxers._

_He felt so dirty...coming into his older brother's mouth like that. He shuddered. Rodrick took up his side of the bed, then, pulling the covers over them. Rodrick wrapped his arms around Greg, who swatted at his brother's hands. Prying them off. Greg silently cried, finally giving up when his brother growled at him and wrapped his arms around him again._

_Later, when Greg was absolutely sure that his brother was asleep - he grabbed his pants, and sneaked out of Rodrick's arms by flattening himself down onto the bed and rolling away from his arms...Sliding off the bed. He tried to be as quick, and as quiet as he possibly could be. He ran to the door, unlocking it and speeding out of that apartment as fast as he could. His plan was to go to Rowley's house. After that - he didn't actually know what he was going to do. He didn't have the time to pack anything. What was he going to do?_

**Author's End Note: **_So what is Greg going to do when he get's to Rowley's house? More importantly, what's Rodrick going to do when he finds out that Greg has left? Find the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of - Damn it Greg!__  
_


	9. Of running away

**Author's Note: **_*Starts foaming crazily at the mouth.*_

_Greg blinks. "What the fuck?"_

_Rodrick: "Leave some fucking reviews people, and maybe the writer will get better!"_

_Greg: "Seriously is she okay?"_

_Rodrick: "Shut - up Greg."_

_Greg: "But I just-..."_

_Rodrick: "I SAID SHUT UP BITCH WHORE MOTHER FUCKING WEAK ASS BROTHER!_

_Rowley: "Hey guys! Guys~Guys guesssss-y whatttt-y! I'm gonna be being in this chapter! X3_

_Me: "Oh yeah, and in this chapter there is going to be a little Rowley X Greg. Just a little, nothing sexual. It's actually pretty sweet and fluffy and-oh, there go my insides now."_

_*Starts barfing up rainbows, gets a pat on the back.*_

_Rodrick: "Don't worry, I'll fix things Kass-"_

_*Rodrick get's a kick to the face by Misty!*_

_Misty: "SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH HEAD! No giving away the author's name like that!"_

_Rodrick: "Ugh, oww...What a bitch!"_

_Greg: " ... "_

_Misty: "DAMN RIGHT I AM! :D "_

_*Rowley looks up.*_

_Rowley: "Greggy, why's Mary Sue acting like that?"_

_*Greg shrugs.* _

_Greg: "Dunno little one, Dunno."_

_*Misty rolls her eyes.* _

_Misty: "Becauseeee I'm not really in character at the moment! There for, I can act as bad ass as I want to! HAHAHA HA *Cough Cough*"_

_Me: "And this is the longest one of my stories has ever gone on this site! -Chapter wise anyways! Ha ha...I'm really way to much into incest. O_O;_

**Summary:** _When Greg starts dating a girl Rodrick get's insanely jealous. He wants to make sure that Greg knows that he's his and NO one else's...(He's in high-school here by the way.)_

**Warnings: **_Possessiveness, rape, incest, language, death (Not of Rodrick or Greg, but of a OC). If these things disturb you then please, just hit the back button. After all, no one's asking you to read this!_

**Disclaimer: **_Obviously, I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Rodrick, Greg, or any other characters from the book/show._

_######################################################~###################################################################_

**Greg's P.O.V.**

When I arrived at Rowley's house he immediately grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. Nearly crushing me. The thing was, Rowley had, over the years gotten rid of his fat, and now had a lot of muscle. It was kind of like in Drake & Josh where Josh lost an incredible amount of weight, and became muscular looking. Rowley was still slow though, and taking weed now too, which is originally why I had asked for Misty to watch over him and take care of him... Since he was cutting it now to, his red hair was choppy and uneven. He hardly cut it when he did as well, it reached down to his shoulders. I pushed at Rowley's chest some, and he let me go. "Sorry dude! I just hasn't been seein' ya in so long's..." (His speech is going to be weird.)

I nodded, the weed was really messing him up, his eyes were red, blood shot. "I uh, yeah. Well, anyways, can I stay here for a little while?" Rowley's face lit up. "Yeah sure dude! Yeah, yeaaaah. Mom's gonna say yes, she says good 'bout you 'n how I should be more like you ta'h. Na'h come on Greg-a!" He grabbed my hand, running up the stairs with him. Once we'd gotten into his bedroom, I immediately went to sit on Rowley's bed. Rowley dug through his top drawer, pulling out a small bag of weed. "Ya want some, pal?" I shook my head quickly. "No, that's okay. Really. I'll be fine with out any drugs going through my system." Rowley shrugged, lighting one up for himself, respectively keeping his distance from me.

"You know it's top stuff, quality A man. I never get anything but." I Shuffled around, crossing my legs on his bed, taking off my shoes. "I'm sure, I still don't want any though, thanks." After he was finished, he tossed it away into his small trash bin near his dresser. From what I could see, there was a lot more weed in there...I pinched the bridge of my nose, shaking my head in disapproval. "What? Come on mannn! Don't look at me like that, I got's to get my fill at least once a day, and I haven't had it yet...So - you know had to get it."

Rowley made his way over to the bed, sitting next to me and resting his head against the wall. Which he was able to do because his bed was pushed to the side, and crammed as close as it could be against the wall. I never really understood the new bedroom layout, or the new Rowley, but - he was still my friend. Him taking me in like this proved that we still were friends. Really, we do just about anything for each other. That's how friendship is suppose to work though, or at least, I always thought so anyways...

"So what's you're issue then?" I looked up at him, a little startled. "What?" He nudged me, and looked at me as if to say, 'come on.' "You know what I mean, what's is your problem? You must have one if you need to stay here for a while like you said." I looked down, wiggling my toes, and letting out a breathy sigh. "Well, It's-It's to do with Rodrick." Rowley rose a brow reaching for his lighter, and pulling out a cigarette. "Ah, da ya's mean that dick face that is some how related t'ah ya's?" I just had to laugh, at that; nodded my head then. "Ha, yes. That dick face." Rowley puffed some smoke away from my direction, thankfully.

Rowley grunted and stretched back. "Yeah, well what'd the ass hole do to ya d'en eh bud?"

I looked down again, touching my wiggling toes through my socks. "Well he-you see..." I didn't know if I should really even tell him, I mean, after all - Rowley might call the cops on him or something. Then Rodrick would go to jail...Even with what he'd put me through, I still could allow him to be locked up forever! After all, he was still my big brother and I loved him, maybe not in the way that he seemed to love me, but all the same - I can't possibly hate my brother..."We uh-just got into a big fight and I don't want to see his face for awhile."

I thought up the lie, and I thought it up just as quickly as the Grinch himself might have. I really didn't like lying to Rowley like this...But what other choice did I really have? I didn't want my older brother to get into any trouble. Especially with any of the authority's...Maybe I'm just too nice though...He looked at me for a moment, and I worried that he might figure out I'd been lying to him, but I relaxed when I saw him smile. "Oh real-aye? That's all? A fight between you two? I don't see any injuries on ya, so it must'a not been a physical fight d'en?"

A simple nod; a sigh of utter relief came out from me. "Yeah, but what he said to me was unacceptable." He patted my back two times, taking the wind out of me and nearly making me fall of the bed. "I get c'ha bro!" He gave his cigarette one last little puff before tossing it in the trash next to his bed. He had three small trash cans scattered around and about his room piles of paper and mostly weed and cigarette's laid in them.

I leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. "Hey Rowley-?" He turned to me. "Hey what?" I shut my eyes, just for a moment, then opened them when I spoke. "Um...So, what do you think about-like. Two guys kissing?" He blinked a couple times, absorbing my words I guess. "Huh? Ya mean like-to gay guys kiss'in in shit like that?" I slowly nodded my head, and he paused to think about that. "Well, Close your eyes." Now it was my turn to blink, I gave him a quick look of confusion. "Huh? Uh-why?" "Can you just please?"

I shrugged my shoulders and slowly let my eyelids drop. I could hear some shuffling, and then suddenly I felt a pair of soft lips upon my own...I gasped, I expected a tongue to enter, now that my mouth was open, But Rowley didn't I could taste the taste of Cigarettes and weed on him. However, beyond that petrid smelling drug ridden taste was another one. The true Rowley taste, and it was - truly wonderful. ((I So totally deserve a slow clap from y'all for that cheesy thing right there oh yeah.))

He paused, breaking away so that he could breathe, and at the time, I hadn't really realized that I hadn't been breathing either. His lips were-strange, and his taste was too, different from Rodrick's. A good sort of different then. "I'm a real sorry 'bout that Greg, but I wanted t'eh show ya what I though 'bout two guys a kiss'in through m'eh actions." I smiled at him. "That's fine, I liked it." His brows rose. "So you is gay then too?"

I shook my head. "Well no, I'm not gay." He rose one brow, and opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "I'm bisexual." He rose his head and then slowly lowered in a, 'ah-ha,' way. "Can we do that again?" I was a little afraid to ask, looking up through my bangs. He smiled and cupped my face, our lips met again. It felt magical...Really it did, but just as we were about to deepen our kiss-there was a loud banging at the door and I instantly paled. Rowley pulled away, just enough to breathe, "My mom'll get it..."

I had a feeling that it was Rodrick though, and so I was still on edge, another magical, wonderful kiss from Rowley made me forget all about it though, as our tongues danced and explored each others mouths, happily. I was content. Rowley allowed me to wrap my arms around his neck, and I allowed him to wrap his arms around my waist. We pulled each other closer desperately.

But then there was another loud bang, and this time, Rowley's bedroom door opened. Startled, we both pulled apart from each other and I looked wide eyed into the face of my angry older brother. Who, was seething with rage, I could tell. I shook like a leaf, fear quaking over my whole entire body.


	10. Not a dog, am I?

**Author's Note: **_Me:"Oh my god...OH MY GOD! Chapter 10 Chapter fucking 10! I had NO idea that I'd actually-like, get this far. I'm as happy as I could ever be. I also think-that, so far THIS is my longest chapter that I've ever even posted now! Woot! Isn't that great? It's Damn it Greg's! Anniversary! So I-I really hope that you guys like this chapter! Oh and this contains the issue of a forced blow job._

_*I dabble at some of the tears in my eyes with a tissue.*_

_Rodrick:"Yeah, yeah. Now let's get start already! _

_Greg:"Wait up bro! Starting from the last chapter there has to be an added silliness in the beginning!_

_Rodrick:"WHY!"_

_Me:"Fuck you that's why." _

_Rodrick:"I'd rather be fucking my brother..." *Waggles his brows suggestively at his brother.*_

_Greg:"No means no."_

_Rodrick:"Rape it is then!"_

_*I come in at this point now and bonk Rodrick on the head pretty hard.*_

_Me: "Shut the fuck up Rodrick! You can't and you aren't allowed to rape Greg."_

_Greg:"YEAH!" *Smiles smugly.*_

_Me:"At least-not in this chapter you aren't."_

_*-and with this Greg quickly pales up, with Rodrick grinning.*_

_Greg: "Why do you torture me?"_

_Me: "For-many, many reasons."_

_Rowley: "I pmomeornbofddd?"_

_Me: "WHAT?"_

_Rowley: "Nothing mistress!"_

_Me: "That's right nothing!"_

_Katy: "Why are you trying to act like you can be on top when you can't Myu?" _

_Me: "... Shut up..."_

**Summary:** _When Greg starts dating a girl Rodrick get's insanely jealous. He wants to make sure that Greg knows that he's his and NO one else's...(He's in high-school here by the way.)_

**Warnings: **_Possessiveness, rape, incest, language, death (Not of Rodrick or Greg, but of a OC). If these things disturb you then please, just hit the back button. After all, no one's asking you to read this!_

**Disclaimer: **_Obviously, I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Rodrick, Greg, or any other characters from the book/show. If I did-oh. Well. GOD HELP ALL OF YOU AND THE SOULS THE LAY IN YOU! Mwa ha ha HAHAHAHA!_

_################################################################################################_

_Rodrick's P.O.V._

_When I woke up, I found that, Greg wasn't in my arms. I panicked for a minute before I came to the conclusion that-Greg was probably cooking something up. Smiling, I walked into the kitchen. He wasn't there. Frowning, I took a deep breath. 'Okay, let's not panic just yet...Maybe he's in the bathroom.' I thought to myself, turning around. However, I was able to simply - push the door open. If I had been a cartoon, steam would be blowing out of my ears. Because I was completely steamed!_

_How dare he! How dare Greg run away like this! "When I get my hands on that little twerp!" I grabbed my car keys to my-well, my car and slammed the door behind me. "When I find you, I'm going to invent a whole new kind of punishment for you Greg!" My car was warm even before I started it up. I knew just where'd he go. Where else could he have gone expect for his best friends house?** Rowley...** I was heading over to that fuck fuck's house, with his ginger hair...((I have nothing against gingers for the record! In fact I immediately tackle-hug them! Rodrick however...))_

_How did he even manage to escape from me? I'd thought that I'd wrapped my arms around him tight enough, but apparently not. I gritted my teeth against each other. If he was going to be definite with me all of this time, then, I might just have to chain him to the bed! I gripped the wheel tighter, my knuckles turned white. I'd have to punish him for sure now...I narrowed my eyes. _

_"Part three then." I muttered to myself out loud. I went up Rowley's driveway, only one other car was there and I assumed that it was probably his mom's or dad's because as far as I know-Rowley doesn't have his own car. Though I have seen him drive around in his parents car before._

_I got out of my car and slammed the door shut. Stomping over to the door I banged on it angrily cracking my knuckles. I expected to see Rowley, not his mother. She stood there, apron on, and mixing a batch of something in a bowl. "Yes? Can I help you?" I forced a smile to come to my face. "Yeah, actually you can. I believe that Greg came here when I strictly told him NOT too." She starred at me dumbly. "Oh...? Oh! You are-Greg's older brother!"_

_She said, when realization struck her. I could see where Rowley got his intelligence from, now, at least. She smiled and stepped aside. Allowing me to step inside. "So where might they be?" She motioned with her head up the stairs, before returning to the kitchen. Which really wasn't to far away. I hurriedly made my way up the stairs. Knowing those two idiots for as long as I had; made me guess that they were just playing video games, or something._

_When I threw open the door, I can't say that I expected to see them two-Kissing! I growled, Greg looked really to bolt, but after the shock wore off with Rowley, he feigned a completely calm attitude. "Greg. We're leaving!" I grabbed my little brother's arm, and pulled him up. "Come on!" He stumbled after me. "WAIT!" Rowley stood up fast._

_Damn-since when did he lose all that fat and trade it in for all of that muscle? "You had a fight, right? Shouldn't you back up and give Greg some time then?" I squeezed Greg's shoulder. "No, because he didn't ask permission to come here. Say good bye to you're friend Greg, because you won't be seeing him for a LONG time now!"_

_Greg was trying to reach back for Rowley but I wouldn't let him. "Stop! Rodrick! Let me go! Let me go!" I wrapped my arms around him, and held him in a princess's carry. I was starting to see only red now. "Why? So you can keep swapping saliva with Rowley? No I don't think so. He and you are lucky that I'm not beating the living shit out of him right now!" I growled, tightening my hold around him._

_ "You are so going to be punished severely now! I might even do two steps. You were very bad today! Not only did you leave without my permission, but you visited a friends house, telling him a ridiculous lie about us having some kind of fight? Then! I find you kissing him!" I threw him none to kindly into the back seat. Greg quickly sat up, buckling himself in. I followed his example and could see from my mirror all of his squirming._

_I could even see him bite and nibble away at his lower lip. "I have the right to go where I so please to go to." Was he trying to act all brave now? I silently thought to myself, tapping my fingers against the wheel. Did he think that, THAT was going to help him at all? Because it really wasn't. "You do, or did, now you don't. You had the right to go where you pleased as long as you were in my company. You lost that privilege." That seemed to set him off. "Privilege? Privilege?! What sort of privilege is that anyways!" I looked at him through the mirror. "It was one because now you aren't leaving the house for quite awhile!"_

_He wiggled around a little. "I am not a dog!" I made a sharp turn, Greg held onto the seat in front of him to keep himself steady. "Care to say that again, now?" Another turn, but this time, he wasn't able to grab onto the seat, and so he fell sideways. I-I said." He started off a little shakier now. "I am NOT a dog! So-so you can't keep treating me like I am one!"_

_I narrowed my eyes; stopped the car since we had finally made it home. I opened Greg's car door when I got out and unbuckled his seat belt, hurriedly tuckering him away into my arms. "And I really don't need you carrying me! People are going to look at us..." Greg wiggled his nose, face scrunching up. Last part said pretty shyly by him. I couldn't help but smile at him, which - now that I realized it. I hadn't done in a little bit. _

_"Well then, just let them stare! Shouldn't matter." People were looking at us for sure though. I could catch a few words like, "Cute", and, "Adorable, how sweet! Carrying his brother like that!" I suspected the reason for why Greg was hiding in my chest because he didn't want to be seen._

_It really was way to fucking adorable. Maybe I wouldn't punish him too much. Now - I'm not going to let him off the hook completely. I am going to lessen his punishment though. Regardless of all the things I want to do to him, I still had to Moderate things at a slow pace. I didn't want to break him after all! Not so fast, anyways. I opened the door and shook Greg a little. Had he actually fallen asleep within my arms?_

_Oh! He just fit so perfectly in them, and his body felt so warm against mine. It felt so right. Truly, Greg was mean't to be mine, to be with me! He had to be mine. My only one...What should I make him do though; when he wakes up? That was the question that was puzzling me now, and what should his punishment be? Probably not ravaging his tight little ass. No. I'd save that for later. It'd be to much for him at the moment. I laid him gently down on the bed; pulled the covers over his delicate form. God did he look beautiful. Knee and elbows bent, laying on his side. His hair all messed up and tossed around._

_I pushed away some of his hair; blocked the view of his gorgeous face, and kissed his forehead. I couldn't resist._

_It was around 2:00 p.m. When finally he woke up. I could hear the rustling, covers probably being pushed to the side. I smiled as he walked in, acting completely normal. He froze when he saw me. Darting back into our room. I went after him, a predator stalking his prey. I grabbed the door before he'd be able to shut it on me. "Really?" I said in a tone none to please, and he started to back up._

_His eyes were wide, fear filled in them. "Were you honestly just going to - shut the door; lock me out maybe? He shook his head quickly in response. "No I-." I pushed him back, hard enough to cause him to hit the bed on his back and give a little pathetic wince, he quickly sat up. "Remember when you shamelessly came into my mouth the other day?" "It wasn't shameless!" He interjected. I narrowed my eyes. "Regardless! It's time for you to repay the favor."_

_Greg's P.O.V. _

_No, no, no...Was he serious? I couldn't! I wouldn't! How could he even expect me too?" His belt dropped, immediately following with his pants. Being it that his belt was probably the only thing that had been holding them on his waist. His boxer's were black, I saw a rather large bulge. His boxers didn't stay on for very long because he dropped them too. I slid my hand back across the bed sheets. He was massive!_

_"There's no getting out of this! So you might as well just give me what I want, and hey!" His grin was malicious and it made me almost as sick as his - 'thing' did. "If you do a good job, then I might reward you and let you see some friends!" I glared at him. Willingly, I would never do something such as this. "DROP DEAD!" I spat. Growling, He forced my mouth open, then shoved his way into my mouth. Ruthlessly pushing in and out. _

_I could hardly even breathe! At least with him going as fast as he was, I wouldn't be able to taste him...Tears rolled down my cheeks, and I closed my eyes. The only thing I'd be able to look at was my older brother's moaning face - or his grotesque thing sliding in and out of my mouth! I contemplated the thought of biting his dick real hard, although in the long run I knew that really wouldn't work out so well with me._

_Rodrick could probably think of worse things to do to me if he really wanted too. This thought made me quite a bit depressed. Now I truly realized that I was in hell. "Oh my god! Greg! Fuck! This is amazing! You are amazing! I think that I'm going to-." No, no, no! Please! Lord! If you are out there please, please don't let him cum into my mouth! But it seemed, the lord was not with me._

_A sudden rush of white sticky liquid flooded inside of my mouth, dribbling down the corners of my mouth. I gagged at the taste of it. Finally he let me go; reached out to force me to swallow his cum though, rubbing my throat gently. Forcing me. Forcing me to swallow his terrible essence..._


	11. The beach, and Ash?

**Author's Note: **_I'm j-just soooo happy! ***Small sniffle.*** Ah~I love you all...I hope you keep reviewing because more and more is only going to happen in Damn it Greg! As long as I have the encouragement, and the ideas follow'in, this story is going to keep on a going! Ha ha ha...Okay. I'm sorry. I'll admit that, THAT was kind of-no, really super lame. I'm sorry...Any who! this chapter contains Oral sex between two male brothers! Got a problem with it? Read the warning's below! If you can't be bothered to, though, I'll say it here...THERE IS A FUCKING BACK BUTTON EVERY COMPUTER OR DEVICE HAS! USE IT! DON'T WASTE YOUR AND MY TIME WITH WHINY BULL CRAP ABOUT HOW THIS IS WEIRD OR THIS IS WRONG! This stuff happens in real life, deal. With. It. Now, with all of that being said and out of the way - please enjoy this chapter Love ya!_

**Summary:** _When Greg starts dating a girl Rodrick get's insanely jealous. He wants to make sure that Greg knows that he's his and NO one else's...(He's in high-school here by the way.)_

**Warnings: **_Possessiveness, rape, incest, language, death (Not of Rodrick or Greg, but of a OC). If these things disturb you then please, just hit the back button. After all, no one's asking you to read this!_

**Disclaimer: **_Obviously, I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Rodrick, Greg, or any other characters from the book/show._

_Me: ***Taps the screen.*** "Is anybody out there? Is this fic, this couple already being forgotten? Oh noooo! Don't forget about these two! We're getting to the good ole fuck-fucking soon!"_

_Greg: ***Mutters miserably. *** "You mean the rape..."  
_

_Rodrick: ***Wraps an arm around his little brothers shoulders.*** "Ha ha ha, oh trust me, you are going to like it!"_

_Greg: "THAT'S BULLSHIT RIGHT THERE!"_

_Me: "Oh and I'm sorry that I've been taking so long with making this chapter! I haven't been all that motivated. I've been slowly working on it from time to time."_

_Rodrick: "Excuses, excuses."_

_Greg: "Shut-up bitch."_

_Me&Rodrick: ***Gasps!***_

_Greg: "What?"  
_

**_ ################################################################################################_**

Greg, by now had gotten used to the fact of giving his brother blow jobs at least three to four times a week, and Rodrick had been letting him suck him now too, rather than just simply fucking his mouth. Greg, once he got used to it, didn't find it all that hard either. What he wasn't able to get with his mouth and tongue he got with his hands. Greg gave his older brother a curious little lick, right across his slit.

Rodrick moaned, 'so far so good', Greg thought, mentally sighing. He swirled his tongue across the tip; pulled away and gave a few licks. Going down to suck just only, solely on the very tip. Sucking upon it like it was a delicious lollipop. Even though the real taste of Rodrick was actually very revolting - Greg thought that it might help if he though that it was a lollipop instead of what it actually was...

"S-stop teasing me like that! Take it already or I'll make you take it!" Greg sighed, bowing on the tip before taking it slowly into his mouth, managing to take about-half of him. He swirled his tongue all around him, along veins that he passed by, bobbing his head up and down when he found a comfortable pace that he could go at. His hands slowly went up and stroked the rest of what he was not capable of getting.

Only using one hand to do so, the other one was going for his balls. Gently massaging them between his thumb, index finger. Along the tiny hairs there. Rodrick was wracked with pleasure. His little brother was certainly getting better and better with each time that he did this. He was amazed really that he had gotten so good, so fast! Greg figured that the quicker and better that he pleased his brother, the quicker that this would all be over and done with and then he could get something to eat.

Thankfully, his brother seemed to be nice and had cum on his face instead of inside his mouth. Although, this also had it's down's. Sure he didn't have to swallow and of his brother's cum, but now his brother would want him to shower, and his brother always like toying with him in there and he hated it. He hated it so much. It's not like he hasn't tried escaping either. Many times he's tried, and he's always, always been caught. Taken back, and punished for trying to run away like that by giving Rodrick another blow job. Greg hated where his life was heading now.

So he was surprised when Rodrick said that he would be taking Greg over to the beach. Greg was happy of course, but he was also very suspicious as to if his brother had any motives for doing this. So Greg refused, shaking his head. "No, no. I won't. I will not go to the beach if I have to give you another blow job! I gave you one today so, you can't make me give you another one!"

This earned Greg a hard slap across his face that nearly knocked him off his feet. Greg clutched his cheek, glaring up at his brother. "What was that for!" He yelled at him, looking at his brother's angry face. "You can't tell me what to do! If I wanted, I could make you suck my dick all day long; not feel a damn about it. Cover you're face in my cum until you smell like it! Now I'm trying to be nice to you! Now either get on your knees or go and get some swimming trunks!"

Greg opened his mouth, as if to say something until Rodrick threatening; gestured to taking off his belt. Greg paled and quickly ran, grabbing his trunks quickly. The color - purple. The design? Black swirls. Rodrick's were the same as his boxers. They were just-black. The ride to the beach was a silent one, and when they got there, Greg was still admittedly very happy that he came.

Rodrick was working on getting a tan, laying on a towel with shades on. Not even bothering to look up and see what his brother was doing. This allowed Greg access to flirt as he pleased with both guys and girl around him, and playing freely in the water as well. He'd even gotten a couple of numbers! Now, given they were all from guys-regardless, numbers were numbers.

He giggled, giving those particular guys a wink, and leaning in to kiss them on the cheek. stuffing the numbers in his trunks shorts. Upon hitting on a certain older guy - probably actually about Rodrick's age, Rodrick finally decided to rise his head. Greg seemed to be oblivious to the fact that his hands were-getting close to his area! Rodrick was seeing red again.

It was clouding his vision and all of his rational thoughts. Rodrick got up, stomped his way over to were Greg and the other guy was and punched him square in the jaw. "Don't you DARE touch my little brother like that ever again!" Rodrick hissed, grabbing Greg. Then he turned to Greg. "And you are just as bad as he was! You were just-just..._flirting_ with him! When we get home-oh ho ho. When we get _home_!" Greg sighed. "Jeez, just relax, what's your deal man? Lay of him." The man spoke, getting up._  
_

"He-looks like he's old to decide what he wants to do. What are you? His boyfriend or something?" Rodrick gritted his teeth, ready to punch, and beat the shit out of this guy now. He had sandy blonde hair, wavy, and it was long as fuck! It was much longer than Rowley's by far. It went down to the guys back. A shell necklace, surf board near his feet and waves on his trunks. Rodrick paused, his anger bubbling into a curiousness. "Why is your hair that long?" He couldn't help but to ask. The man blinked, then laughed. "What a random question to ask someone that you just punched!"

Greg looked between the two. He was just glad that Ash seemed to have a high tolerance..."F'eh. Well-whatever." Ash laughed again. "There is a reason for it though, and I really don't mind sharing it with you two." He stretched back, immediately, Greg's eyes went to Ash's well-built stomach. "You see, in my family, we _have_ to grow our hair long! Well, the boys do anyways. The girls don't have too. They can cut it however short that they want it."

Rodrick crossed his arms. "Seems a little unfair, Ash." Greg put in, dragging his eyes away from the surfer's stomach and back to his eyes. "Eh, Not really. Long hair on men was a sign of a warrior way back. I'm part Indian so it's really important to my family."

"Why were you feeling up my little brother?" This-actually seemed to confuse Ash quite a bit. "Huh? Dude. You've totally got it wrong. I'm as straight as the arrows that I shoot!" Greg's eyebrows rose, but then why was he-? "I just wanted to see if your little brother here played for the other team, or the same team. Helps me figure out things." Ash shrugged. "Oh, and no I don't have a problem with it. If you are gay, then you are gay. Same if you are straight or a lesbian; for the girls, or whatever!" He laughed, pushing some of his hair out of his face. The wind was blowing it right in front of him.

Greg smiled, eyes looking at Ash's necklace. "Care to-come over for dinner Ash?" Rodrick actually surprised himself when he asked this, and the other two seemed surprised as well. "Ah, well. Um-Sure dudes!" Rodrick traded address's with Ash and stuffed the paper with the neatly printed handwriting into his trunks pocket. This was certainly strange, Rodrick punched the guy in the face, and now suddenly he was inviting him over for dinner! The other two must how been thinking the same thing. Rodrick grabbed Greg's wrist. "Come on Greg, we gotta get back home and prepare for our guest. See you later Ash."

Maybe, Rodrick felt less threatened with knowing the fact the Ash was completely, and 100% straight like he proclaimed that he was...

"Greg! Get you're lazy ass of of that fucking couch and help me clean this place up! We're going to be having company!" Rodrick yelled, and Greg just rolled his eyes. "Rodrick, just relax a little will you? The place is fine, and clean enough! I mean, this really isn't all that big of a place after all." Rodrick growled at Greg, stomping his way over to where Greg was, shutting the TV off and grabbing him by his slightly longer shorter locks. He'd need another haircut soon. Rodrick pulled up his brother by his hair, angry as all hell it'd seemed, Greg yelped, squirming around and trying to get his brother's hands tight grip off of his hair.

Luckily for Greg, a knock on the door stopped him from doing any thing. Rodrick cursed and dropped Greg, who fell to the floor, picking himself up quickly after receiving a glare from Rodrick. Rodrick opened the door with an easy smile on his face, Greg tilted his head, trying to see who his brother was talking to. Soon Rodrick made a gesture and to Greg's joy it was Ash. Greg ran over to Ash as quickly as he could, hugging him tightly, the running hug had Ash nearly falling to the floor-but he managed to catch himself in time!

"Greg..." Rodrick was twitching forcing himself not to blow and lose control in front of their guest. "Oh it's alright!" Ash said quickly with a little laugh, ruffling Greg's hair and causing the teen to giggle a little bit. He let go of Ash, settling for the arm wrapping around his shoulder. Rodrick flared up a little but remembered that Ash had said he was straight. But-then why would he want to talk to, or hang out with Greg?

Rodrick shook his head, he didn't want to think about it to much. He needed Greg to have a friend that was straight so that he wouldn't end up slopping saliva with another guy again. Greg was never going to see Rowley again because of what they had done..."Ash, I'm glad you were able to make it. I've cooked us up a roast, and it's just about done!" Ash smiled and nodded. "Oh good! I love roast!"

Greg nodded his head, excitedly he ran over to the table and pulled out a chair for Ash, Ash paused for a moment, but nodded back to Greg, smiling lightly-and as Rodrick had noticed-a bit wearily..."Hmm." Rodrick watched the two carefully, Greg closed his eyes, smile still on his face while he pushed Ash into the table. Rodrick set a good portion of the roast onto Ash's, Greg's plate. He took a smaller portion for himself and decided to indulge Ash into some polite conversation.

"So, Ash, I'm interested to know more about the type of family that you have...?" Ash paused, mid chew. He swallowed and gave a nervous little smile. "Ah well-You see, Greg here reminds me of my brother. He died two years ago." Rodrick's eyes widened, well bingo! There it was! This had to have been the real reason with why Ash seemed to want to hang out with him. Rodrick's eyes softened briefly.

"I see, that explains much. You'll have to excuse me, but I don't want to hear a sob story while I'm eating." Rodrick calmly said. Ash's eyebrows both rose, his smile stayed. "Oh I understand! It's fine, I didn't plan on going on and on about my brother anyways, but I thought I'd tell you that, since it was clearly obvious to me that you are still iffy about me hanging out around your little brother."

Greg stuffed his food into his mouth, tentatively listening to the two, but just making it seem like he wasn't paying attention. He often did this to people, finding that if he said nothing and made no big motions-that he would be forgotten and hear things that he shouldn't. His smile turned sly as he looked from Rodrick to Ash, flattered and a bit creep'd out that he reminded Ash of his dead brother.

"Anyways, My mother-." Ash drowned on and on about his other family, and the things that they would do together until he finished his meal. At this point, he parted and left the two brothers alone. Greg dreaded it and wished that Ash would have stayed, at least, a little longer...

Rodrick smiled at his brother and Greg paled, running right away from his brother. "Ah, Ah! No, No!" His little brother screamed, shaking his head some. "GET BACK HERE!" Greg dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him, quickly locking it. He could hear his brother banging against the door and shouting at him madly. Greg sighed and slumped against the door, shaking his head. "YOU HAVE TO COME OUT OF THERE SOME TIME YOU TWERP!" Greg winced at the particularly loud yell. He knew it to be true, too. "I'm just making it worse for myself, I know." He mumbled. "But I can at least avoid him for a little while now, can't I?"


	12. Fan freaking service!

_Me:" FAN SERVICE TIME BITCHES FAN FREAKING SERVICE!"_

**_*Ahem!*_**

_Me:" Well okay then, right first off is-."_

**_*I shuffle around some paper and clear my throat, adjusting my glasses. Pesky things always going down to my nose!*_**

_Me:" Ohh! I like this one~!"_

**_*Greg gulps nervously, fanning himself with his hand.*_**

_Greg:"Oh god, oh god. It's for me, isn't it? Oh god...What does it say?"_

**_*I laughed evily and shook my head, turning to Rodrick, who was currently, and apparently reading a book-WITH GLASSES ON? Well...Rodrick jolts when he finally notices my creepy smile.*_**

_Rodrick:"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"_

***Suddenly, I tackle Rodrick, I'm on top of him, I tear off his clothes and in the blink of an eye-I have him in a bunny suit! Greg and I start laughing our socks off. Our feet got cold-but it was worth it Damn it Greg! Don't you see?***

_Rowley: "Why don't you fucking understand?"_

_Me: "No. No, Rowley you are NOT going to do that! Punishment is no cigarettes, or alcohol for a week!"_

_Rowley: "NOOOOOOOOO MY LIFE IS OVER!"_

_Greg: "But it's only a week!"_

_Rodrick: " At least you aren't wearing a bunny suit! God, this thing is so tight, and so uncomfortable!"_

_Greg: "It's still super funny too~!"_

_Rodrick: "SHUT-UP!"_

**_*After clearing my throat, I made a spotlight go onto Ash, who'd said nothing at this point.*_**

_Ash: "Eh?"_

_Me: "Now then-! I'm going to cut that hair! Snip-snip Ash! Snip snip!"_

_Ash:" NOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_Greg:" Anyways well, I know this is sort but there will be more fan service later, Leave reviews with suggestions or compliments if you want! We're out!"_


End file.
